


Movie Night

by KissedByAShadow



Series: Indonesian [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Indonesian, Movie Night, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByAShadow/pseuds/KissedByAShadow
Summary: Despite Alec's protestations, everyone decides to crash at Magnus and Alec's loft for a movie night.Yet another fic featuring Magnus's native language.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this, especially to the person who asked me for this fic in the first place. I'm not going to give you guys a string of excuses, I'm just sorry.
> 
> Also, Alec knows Indonesian in this one. Just a head's up.
> 
> Idea credits: Lyra_GrayX  
> Thank you for your deviously genius mind.
> 
> Also, I would like to apologize in advance to anyone and everyone who knows Indonesian. Sadly, my only source is Google Translate. The only Indonesian I know is 'Aku cinta kamu'.

"You want to watch a movie." Alec stated dumbly, staring at the small group of people gathered at his and Magnus's door. 

"We want to watch a movie." Jace confirmed, eyeing Alec up and down. His gaze was openly defiant, like he dared Alec to refuse him. "Buddy," Jace said suddenly, hesitating before continuing. "You've got a...something going on." He waved his hand around Alec's lower region. Izzy looked in the direction of Jace's hand and giggled. Clary followed suit. Simon and Raphael looked away. Maia was trying her hardest not to laugh, but was failing miserably.

Alec chose to ignore that. "Here?" He asked. Only after a second did he realize how stupid he sounded. 

"Here." Simon chimed in, raising at eyebrow at Alec. 

Magnus walked up to them. "What's going on here?" He asked, eyeing the crowd.

"They want to watch a movie." Alec said, turning to look at Magnus, a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Here." He added, for clarification, as if it wasn't obvious. Out of the corner of his vision, he noticed Raphel roll his eyes.

"Well, why didn't you say so, darling?" Magnus asked pleasantly, smiling at the others. Clearly, he didn't think there was anything wrong with the situation. "Come in!" Instantly, they flooded into the loft, pushing past Alec, who was still standing there. He didn't particularly have a problem with the people here, it was just that he had planned to do something else tonight. It wasn't often that the Head of the New York Institute managed to take a break. 

"For the record," Raphael grumbled, standing in between Alec and his boyfriend. "I didn't plan this."

"Well, great." Alec muttered under his breath. "That makes two of us."

Magnus tsked. "Be nice, Alexander." He chided. Alec huffed.

Unsure of what to make of that, the vampire walked into the living room and seated himself on the very couch that Alec had been making out on with Magnus earlier. He looked at it wistfully. Before this, the night had clearly been leading somewhere else. 

"Shall we?" Magnus asked, gesturing towards the others. Alec had a brief moment of consideration, wondering if it would be impolite if he just locked himself and Magnus in the bedroom for the rest of the night. However, he then decided he was better than that, at least for the time being, and took a step forward, before he froze.

"Um, Magnus." He said, not really sure how he planned on asking the warlock to fix his conundrum.

"Yes?" Magnus asked, turning back to the shadowhunter.

"Do you think you could, uh....fix this?" Alec asked finally, looking down at himself.

It took Magnus a moment.

"Oh!" He said suddenly, a bit too loudly for Alec's liking. Smirking, he snapped his fingers once. Instantly, Alec settled down. His longing, however, did not.

Either Magnus genuinely had no idea what was wrong, or he was messing around with Alec. He was leaning more towards the second option. Either way, Alec was not liking the position he was currently in. However, there was clearly nothing he could do about it, given the fact that Magnus was already heading towards the living room himself, smiling broadly. 

Sighing resignedly, Alec followed him, and plopped down beside Magnus, wanting to kill himself.

 

* * *

 

They were only halfway through the movie, and Alec already wanted to kill himself.  

He didn't have a clue as to watch they were watching, and he certainly couldn't care less. All he wanted was to kick everyone out and finish whatever he and Magnus had started. Unfortunately, if he did kick their ridiculously insensitive friends out, he wouldn't be getting anything other than a lecture from Magnus. And that was something he definitely couldn't deal with.

"Is that...sparkles?" Raphael asked suddenly, his annoyance evident. He sounded exactly how Alec felt.

"Yes, yes they are." Simon said bluntly, his eyes practically glued to the screen. What he found so fascinating, Alec had no idea, but he wasn't about to question his choices. The last time he had done that, Simon had talked his head off for heaven's knows how long, making Alec want to jump out of a window and drag Simon down with him. It made him question Izzy's sanity - or lack, thereof - too.

"Magnus." Alec whispered desperately, unable to take it anymore. He was going crazy, and there was literally nothing he could do about it. At that exact moment, Jace let out a loud sigh and draped himself over Clary, earning himself a glare from Maia, who was surprisingly engrossed in whatever they were watching. Alec, however, chose to ignore them, much like he had been doing for the most part of the evening.

"Hmm?" Magnus said quietly, his hand still resting atop Alec's. His eyes didn't shift from the screen. 

" _Magnus._ " Alec hissed again, much more urgent this time. 

That got his attention. 

"What?" Magnus asked, his tone slightly raised. He turned to look at Alec curiously.

For a moment, Alec froze, his mouth opening and closing. He didn't really know how to say what he wanted to say without managing to avoid Jace's teasing for the next decade or so.

Finally, he made his choice.

"Bisakah kita keluar dari sini?" He asked quietly, his tension evident in his voice. He watched as Magnus's eyes widened slowly, the meaning behind Alec's words dawning on him.

"Sekarang?" Magnus questioned, responding in Indonesian with no hesitation. Alec nodded rapidly, not missing a beat.

"Alec," Magnus continued, his tone sympathetic. "Kami tidak bisa melakukan itu." 

"Kenapa tidak?" Alec whined, well aware of the fact that he sounded like a child. At the moment, however, he couldn't really find it in himself to care.

"Semuanya ada di sini." Magnus replied quietly. Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Begitu?" He asked, ignoring his boyfriend's pointed expression. He needed Magnus. Now. "Mereka bahkan tidak akan melihat kita pergi." Alec reasoned, trying to will Magnus to agree with him. 

"Alec..." Magnus trailed off hesitantly, and he truly did look sorry this time. 

Instantly, guilt flooded through Alec.

"Maaf, itu hanya.... Aku sudah merencanakannya malam ini dan-"

Suddenly, he was cut off by Jace's ever annoying voice. 

"What is wrong with you two?" 

Instantly, both Alec and Magnus snapped out of whatever trance they had been in. Out of the corner of his eye, Alec noticed Raphael reach over and switch the lights on. He only just managed to contain himself from glaring at the older vampire. 

Izzy was sitting up straight now, her face a mask of mischief. She was looking at Alec in a not-so-subtle manner, clearly able to tell what mood he was in. Clary was looking at him in a similar way, but her eyes held a hint of concern in them as well. As per usual, Alec couldn't really make out Raphael's expression. Maia was looking at them curiously. Simon and Jace just looked dumbfounded. The movie continued playing. Alec eyed everyone in silence, unsure of what to do. 

It was Magnus who spoke. 

"I just remembered that Alexander and I have something...important to deal with." He said, and it took Alec everything he had in him to not sigh with relief and jump Magnus then and there, despite his cheeks going red with embarrassment. He didn't miss the way everyone's eyes seemed to gleam. Clearly, no one doubted what "business" he and Magnus had. 

The warlock held out his hand, and Alec gratefully accepted it, letting Magnus lead him into their bedroom, a flourish of his hands turning the lights back off. On the way there, Jace suddenly spoke.

"Don't forget to use protection."

Alec groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me guys know what you thought of this, will ya? And remember, my requests are always open. If you guys have any specific fics you have in mind, let me know in the comments below :)
> 
> Peace,  
> Dana.
> 
> Also, I've given only one clue as to what the movie they were watching is. It's probably obvious, but...any guesses?
> 
> I remember someone asking me for translations for the previous part of this series. I'll make sure to put those up soon. In the meantime, here are the translations for this one:
> 
> Indonesian English
> 
> Bisakah kita keluar dari sini? Can we get out of here?  
> Sekarang? Now?  
> Kami tidak bisa melakukan itu. We can't do that.  
> Kenapa tidak? Why not?  
> Semuanya ada di sini. Everyone's here.  
> Begitu? So?  
> Mereka bahkan tidak akan melihat kita pergi. They won't even notice we're gone.  
> Maaf, itu hanya.... I'm sorry, it's just...  
> Aku sudah merencanakannya malam ini dan- I'd planned this night out and-


End file.
